1. Field of the Invention
The present generally relates to multiview display systems and more particularly to multiview display systems used in automobiles
2. Description of the Known Technology
Larger automobiles, such as sport utility vehicles, are sometimes equipped with vehicle rear vision systems to enhance the rearward view of the driver. These rear vision systems typically have a single camera capable of viewing the environment directly behind the vehicle. The camera sends the display information to a viewing device located inside the passenger compartment of the vehicle such that the driver of the vehicle can see the viewing device. This solution has the drawbacks of only being able to display the environment directly behind the vehicle and not the environment to the left or the right of the rear of the vehicle.
One solution to this problem is the placement of three cameras. The first camera is positioned such that it can view the environment directly behind the vehicle. A second and third camera are placed such that they can view the environment directly to the right and the left of the rear of the vehicle. However, this solution has the drawback of the additional expense of requiring three cameras and the associated electronics, mounting hardware and cabling.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a cost effective solution that provides a view of the environment behind the vehicle and to the left and the right of the rear of the vehicle through the use of only one camera.